We Meet Again
by nina-linda234
Summary: This is my version of Sukisyo with a PrincessPrincess twist! Read! It's better than it sounds I swear!
1. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho so don't rub it in! 

a\n: This is kinda AU but it's actually kinda close to the manga when I think about it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nao!"

Who?

"Nao-chan!"

Who is calling.

Flashing before me like old movie. A young boy. Blue spiky hair. Big blue eyes. And a smile. As big as it was beautiful. _Who could you be? _

"NAO-CHAN!"

"Ekk!"

I flopped out of bed in shock. Jeez! What was that all about!?! I'm laying here trying to get some sleep and look! Still wrapped and mangled in my sheets I glare at the person who woke me up. And there he stood. Matsuri towered over me, arms crossed with that god forsaking camera of his, complete with that happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"GOOOD morning, Princess Nao!"

"Call me that again and you'll be the next person in the obituary."

"Oh C'mon! It's so much cuter than Prince! And it _is_ your proper title."

"Well I don't care!! Give that name to someone in without any dignity as guy!"

"Ah…You're a real sourpuss Nao-chan. If I were you I'd get ready for class before Minato-sensei's session starts."

Oh yeah! Today is Saturday…which means we have Minato the whole day. Crappity, Crappity Crap! This day hasn't even started and it's sucking (**1**).

"I'm up!"

I exclaimed as I rush into the bathroom with a uniform about to speed dress. And like a runway model I was out with my teeth and long mid-calf length hair brushed, tied back and all. Minato, come hell and high water, always found ways to cause 3 hours of hell for everyone on Saturdays. And arriving late was a death wish! Oh dearest Kami-sama! If you have a shred of pity left (which is unlikely cause it's passed 7:30) (**2**) let me be not be late! The only time I'll see him nice is when he is off duty.

I grabbed my books, supplies and what ever else I would need and bolting for my room with Matsuri close behind. And at that moment I realized…Something happened, or rather yet something that didn't happen that happened only once in a blue moon. This was the first sign that hell was going to break loose. Almost regretting my actions I start.

"Matsuri what going on?"

"Why do you ask Nao-chan."

Matsuri replied with his 'I'm-an-innocent-bystander' face. The second omen! Kami-sama let me be wrong!

"This is the first time you haven't taken a picture of me or anything in the morning since 4th grade when I accidentally stepped on your camera and it needed to go in for repair or when…."

Realization is such a bitch. Kami-sama apparently run out of pity… I shake in a mixture of regret and fear.

"T-there isn't anything like that going on right, Matsuri!?!"

"…."

"Well!"

Matsuri only smiled.

"Ma-Matsuri!!"

This was a smile everyone in school knew all too well as the 'pack-bags-and-run-like-hell smile'. It was the smile that always that sent chills up and down my spine. He was planning something and it meant hell for me because 11 out of 10 times I'm part the scandal.

The reason why I couldn't run like hell as would most people in my position was because **one**…he would catch me. He ran so fast that track teams made him the unofficial captain and are fighting to get him as the official. He just won't leave student council for crap!

And **two** and this is in fact depressing, It's my job...both as the part of the school's 'do-it-all' team and…

"Princess Nao-Chan!(**3**)"

Yep. Just what the dudes with the banners, and crap for me said. I'm the one of the school's high-ranking _princess_. Why in the flaming hell would a _guy_ in an _all-boys boarding school _would be forced into such a degrading roll. Simple. The principal is a crack patient who gets his sick kicks out of people misery and likes to act out his LSD induced dreams. But his cover up is what he calls the 'Monarchy System'.

The school picks a bunch of boys that are oh how do they put it…oh 'More beautiful than most' to liven up the school. But I heard news that there is another school that does the same thing but with only three or four princesses…

Wait… dudes with banners and crap for me!

"Princess Nao! Good morning!"

I pretended not to hear them but to no avail. They started to chase and I in turn sprinted in the direction of the school. That's when heard the loud speaker.

"All students and staff except for the following must report to the auditorium 2nd period. Shinichirou Minato, Matsuri Honjou, **Sunao Fujimori**, Ran Fujimori, Hiromu Sakura, Gaku Ichikawa, Ren Shiina and all three elective princesses please report to the respective student council room. ."

My heart sunk as I heard the announcers words…Maybe I didn't hear right…

"I repeat: students report to auditorium 2nd period. Main representatives and **all **princesses report to council room."

Crap it's worse!! Didn't I pay that announcer to '_forget'_ to call my when it came to things like this!! Minato must have been with him that! Damn coward! So what if he'd die! He made good money!

"Well, Nao-chan! Let's go to work!"

"…You _don't_ mean that pit stop in hell, do you?"

"YEP!"

"I **_hate_ **you right now."

"I know!"

He said in that sickeningly sweet, happy voice. I swear I'll hit him for this…

* * *

**Nina:**

Alright if anyone has heard of Princess-Princess, than know this is a very similar plot but I'm cramming a lot of stuff with it. Sunao reminded me of a yaoi version of the guy with pink hair in Princess-Princess so I just had to do it! So cute!

* * *

(A.N.):

(1) The day hasn't started until Matsuri has taken the first picture of the day!

(2) Anyone who has Minato for the day tries to beat the prayer rush hour in order to avoid getting detention that day because there is usually 500 people praying at once and everyone wants to be answered! 


	2. Hell and Dresses

**Disclaimer**: So many things would be different if I owned Sukisyo but I just a broke fan who gets there kicks from writing FanFic's on it so lets refrain from butchering my pride today...

* * *

****

**Hell and Dresses!**

****

There I stood…

The sign read 'Student Council' but to me it read 'Hell with friends in the same boat'. If there was any time I hated Matsuri it was now!

"Well, _Hime-chan_, Let's go! I have some brand new dresses in, designed by our beloved Hano Yoshihiro! Oh! And our guests come at second period!"

"What guests? I have dress up in front of---"

"Yes! Future staff and students."

He opened the door and let himself in, swelling in pride. Has Kami-sama really been abandon me to today!? Damn prayer rush! As I walk in I realize that 'yes' is the only possible answer because of five frilly _new _main-P (P: Princess) dresses were on display. They stood before me as if threatening me. And one quite literally had my name on it.

"GOOD Morning, Fujimori-Hime!"

Hano popped out from behind the dresses beaming.

"Is that what you call it Hano-San…"

"Well of course it is when inspiration strikes in time for important events!"

I sighed in exasperation. Great…two nut-bars who are obsessed with dresses. I guess Hano isn't that bad considering.

"Allow me to acquaint you to your dress. Matsuri Black and I chose a traditional but classy Black and White with red ribbons and lace details. The skirt will go down a little higher than your knees and you'll be wearing white knee high lace stockings. It has a Lolita like feel to it's design! You the ribbon is lighter than your brother's for both identification and image purposes!."

**((_Refer to picture in link that I will put on my profile as soon as I finish editing it_.)) **

I had to admit, hadn't it been that was going to be forced into this, It one of the most elegant dresses I've seen.

"Matsuri! Why! Why do you do this to me!"

I whined, in anger. For two years now I have been force to prance around in dresses to act as the cheerleaders for numerous teams! I want out!

"Because your fun to get into a corset for starts!" The blond bastard giggled.

"GRR! You jerk!"

"Aw! The baby is pouting! "

My eyebrow twitches as I direct my attention to person who was brave enough insult me. My pink hues meet crimson, as a excepted. It was none other than my older twin, already dressed in the delicate laces of the dress that was identical to mine own. Ran **((a.k.a. 'He-whose-evil-rivals-Minato-sensei's')) **is one of the most popular princesses in the schools history and holds a lot of power in the student government because of that popularity.

You'd think someone with that kind of Status would be a bit modest for show at least…. _WRONG_! He is a total jerk! Ran is a huge show-off and treats me like I'm beneath him! And to top it off stupid guys that he dumps after three or four days of fooling around with always think I'm him! YOU DON'T LEAD GUY'S ON IF YOU HAVE A TWIN THAT LIVES TWO ROOMS AWAY FROM YOUR DORM GENESIS!!

We were identical save for our eye color and personality. He has crimson eyes and a conceited attitude, I have pink eyes and I'm pretty humble. How in the hell do you mix me and him up I will never know but I could kill Ran for it! My stalkers are enough thank you!

My anger begun to build seeing my sibling with his trademark 'I'm-better-than-you' smirk clear on his face. I could almost predict what was going to happen.

"Nao-Chan, you handle my share, programs like this are the farthest thing from entertaining."

"WHAT! RAAANNN!!!"

"What? The costumers are boring."

"Boring! It's your job! Deal with it!"

"And that's why you pay to have your name forgotten…I do my time… or at least have others do it for me. Oh! It looks like your own me for not tell Minato at your agreement with the announcer! See you baby bro! Kisses!"

Ran blew a kiss to me making his way for the door. Did he just threaten me? _OH HELL NO!!_ My mind screamed. That did it! I swung, he ducked, I screamed like a manic, and Matsuri held me back. I swear I swore about every curse word and phrase in existence and a couple I made up.

"WAAAH! I HAVE ENOUGH HOURS WITHOUT WORKING YOUR OVERTIME YOU EVIL, SON-OF-_GRRR_!"

"_GRRR._ What's that? Sorry I don't speak your species language. Try speaking _human_. Preferable Japanese, French, or English-American and Proper Dialect."

"I'll going to kill you promiscuous, effeminate bastard!"

"And I'm proud of it honey! Enjoy the boys, Toots!"

Ran laughed and walked out the room swaying his hips to annoy me. I cannot believe we are related in any way, shape or form! I turn to Matsuri and point toward the door.

"So your just going to let him walk out!?"

"Well, he does do a fair amount off time…"

Matsuri went chibi to ponder the situation with Hano. Now's my chance! I try to sneak away from student council room to hide to hide away until the ruckus was over but….

I bump in someone's chest and gulped. And feel around.

He is tall.

Wearing a suit.

And something tells me his is on to my sneaking out plan.

I look up and two blue eyes half hidden by his glasses and a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Pep! Mi-Mi-Minato-sensei…H-How are today!"

I tremble.

"You aren't trying to escape are you…?"

"Uhh…No?"

I replied jumping a whole yard back. Kami preserve me…

* * *

A.N: There is a reason why it's short! Please forgive me! 


End file.
